Music with my beloved
by krisso94
Summary: Renee never left Charlie with Bella.She grew up in Forks.when the Cullens move to town and Bella meet the talented and beautiful Edward Cullen will her singin talet and his piano talent be enough to win the schools talentshow,and what with complications.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FF, I hope you like it! and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Rene never left Charlie with Bella. Bella grew up in Forks, got a little sister, Amanda.**

**She's a year younger than Bella, and they're always there for each other! Bella loves singing and she is really good at it!**

**1. Chapter one, Fifteen!**

B POV:

"Happy birthday Bella" that was my sister, today was my 15'Th birthday.

She always made my birthday the best day ever, and while I always did my best to make her birthday perfect I never managed to do it like she did.

I had just woken up from sleep when she ran into my room.

"Thanks Amanda!" She gave me hug, while she kept smiling her famous Amanda smile (I made up the character Amanda because my best friend's name is Amanda. And she kind of has a smile everyone knows which we call The Amanda smile).

"You'll never guess what we are doing today, but I know that you will be happier than you have ever been, in your entire life!"

I couldn't wait to see what they had planned for me, when I say them I mean some of my best friends and my sister. They all love her; even though she's a year younger than me she's always been a big part of the group. We feel kind of bad for her now while we're in high school she's all alone at junior high.

"Bella are you there? You look like you're all gone in your dreams again!" Amanda said while she was literally jumping in my bed!

"Yes, I was just thinking. It doesn't matter. Can't you please tell me what we're doing today?'' I asked, even though I knew she would tell me.

"Nope, but come on downstairs. Mom and dad are waiting for you to open your presents!" she jumped down from my bed and ran downstairs.

I got out of bed, got dressed and walked down stairs.

"SURPRISE!" All of my best friends were there. Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Ben, Eric and Tyler. They were all there! Even Jacob Black and his father Billy.

I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. Jake walked over at my side and put his hand under my mouth to close it, which made us all start to laugh.

They gave me presents, we ate cake and I ate breakfast. The whole house was covert in posters that said "Happy b-day" or "Bella 15!"

"Everybody shut your mouths and let me talk." Amanda screamed. "It's time to tell Bella what her present from mom, dad and me is".

My mother came over to my and said "Bella, today you and Amanda will be going to a recording studio in Port Angeles. You will get to record as many of your songs as you want too!" I could not believe what she had just said.

"_Me,_ recording_ my _songs?" She nodded "Oh my god! Thank you so much guys! You are the best family ever!" I screamed while jumping up and down.

Dad drove me and Amanda down to Port Angeles where I recorded three songs one of them were my own:

Those times in your wonderland (I'm going to put the text on my profile, I wrote this song myself actually).

Love story (by Taylor Swift my favourite musician)!

If a song could get me to you (by a Norwegian singer named Marit Larsen. I'll put this text on my profile too!)

E POV:

My family and I had just moved to the rainy town Forks in Washington.

We had moved there because my mother loved the wonderful green nature in Forks.

It was September pretty early in the semester, why we had moved now and not before school started I had no idea.

Another family, the Hales were moving among us. Mostly because my brother Emmett dated Rosalie Hale and my twin sister Alice dated Jasper Hale.

I hadn't dated anyone ever. No girls seemed interesting to me, well of course I had crushes on some girls but they never saw me. I was invisible.

My best friend was my piano. Pretty lame, but I loved playing it.

We had all gotten to school together. I was on my way to my second class when I heard the most wonderful song. I had never heard it before, and I had heard most songs in this country.

I went to the door where the song came from and saw a girl with long curly brown hair singing to a CD with the same song on it. The girl in front of me and the girl on the CD must have been the same.

B POV:

I hurried into Gifted and Talentedclass after skipping Biology with Jess. One of the new kids was there, Edmund or something. As I walked in, he met my gaze. I was almost lost in his beautiful emerald green eyes. I stumbled over a backpack on my way to find a seat by one of the tables. My eyes trailed over to the new boy again, he was very gorgeous, wonderful green eyes, tall, bronze messy hair, and a face of an Angel. I was about to say hi and introduce myself to him, but then Mrs. Carlson walked in to the classroom.

"Hello class." she greeted us. "We have a new student here today, his name is Edward Cullen, and he's in this class because he is very gifted when it comes to music, especially the piano."

Edward looked up at the teacher and smiled, which by some weird reason made Mrs. Carlson blush.

"Okay, so Bella why don't you start by playing your new CD, I heard from Jessica Stanley that you recorded a CD on your birthday, and I think this is a good way to show Edward that we have very talented students in this class." Mrs. Carson said, while she was looking for the CD- player in the closet. Then she turned and gave me a big grin.

I grabbed my bag from the floor and found the CD. Then I walked up to the teacher's desk, where Mrs. Carson had connected the CD player. I gently put the disk inside the player and hit the play button. My own song was the first track (I'm going to put the song out at YouTube so you can hear it with the melody), nobody knew that this song was inspired from the time I had been dating my ex, Jacob Black. This was before he moved to La push (in this story, Jake and Bella are the same age).

_THOSE TIMES IN YOUR WONDERLAND:_

"I'm dreaming of those times in your wonderland.

Can't find those freaking times want to be there again!

I see us every night, watching every step

But is too late for me, too get over you.

So I sing! Yeah I sing too you:

Baby come and get me, there's no life without you.

Can't you see I'm fading away from the world because of you!

I need you by my side to walk up straight!

Can't you see! Without you there is no peace. No peace, no peace for me!

I can't help myself, when I can't see the light

Times goes by, but its way to slow.

Like somebody turned down the speed.

So broken, so down, missing those times in your wonderland.

Baby come and get me, there's no life without you.

Can't you see I'm fading away from the world because of you!

I need you by my side to walk up straight!

Can't you see! Without you there is no peace. No peace, no peace for me!

What we had was the best. My emotions were on top.

Now I can't feel anything at all.

The dark is too dark, the light is too light!

Your arms are and will always be were I belong!

Baby come and get me, there's no life without you.

Can't you see I'm fading away from the world because of you!

I need you by my side to walk up straight!

Can't you see! Without you there is no peace. No peace, no peace for me!

The only time I ever wanted to live was those freaking times in your wonderland!"

*~*~*

Flashback:

_"Bella, I need to talk to you." Jacob said. He looked really serious, it was not very usual for him to be serious. Most of the time, he was just messing around._

_"Okay.__" I said with a low and shaky voice. _

_He grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. "I'm moving down to La push. I will attend the school there and I don't think I will be able to come up here so very often." He looked down, and then up at me again. _

_I couldn't say anything, I just sat there, and then I could feel the tears running down my cheeks._

_"__Bu-u-tttt NOO, please Jake! I need you here!" I cried.__ I needed to be with him, even though I was only fourteen it felt like he was my soul mate!_

_I tried to say something more but it wasn't understandable_, _all that came out from my mouth was stuttering._

End of flashback.

We had decided to stay friends after that, even though I did not want to be _just_ friends.

*~*~*

As the song ended, all the people in my class started to applaud me.

"WOW Bells, you ROCK!" Mike Newton cried out, he had always wanted me to be his girlfriend, and he just couldn't stop asking me out. He kept going "So Bella, do you think you might want to go out with me after school. We could go to the library and study or something like that?" It kind of made me annoyed, and he couldn't take no for an answer!

"That was very good Bella!" Mrs. Carlson said. "Now chop, chop. Get to work everyone!"

She walked over to Edward and listened to the piano he was playing. I perked my ear and listened to his playing. He was indeed very talented.

That was when I got the best idea ever. "Umm… Mrs. Carlson, do think Edward and I could, you know, like play a song together. I have some songs would fit his melodies perfectly."

**REVIEW! and I'll get the next chapter out soon!**


	2. AN important READ!

**A\N: HI! im so sorry for those of you whom thought this was a chapter! **

**but i'm kind of not shure what to do, cause.. I've gotten to my ideas of how to make this FF.. and please can sombody just say which way you want it:**

_**1. I jump 5 years in time.**_

_**2. I continue from where Chapter 1 ended.**_

_**3. I jump back in time... **_

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**IF NOT MY STORY WILL SUCK AND IT WILL TAKE ME YEARS TO MAKE CHAPTERS!**


	3. Chapter 3, oh my

**Yay, the second chapter is out. I just have to thank my "Beta" **Thea Wilhelmine** for helping me with this!! I love you!! And thankes to you guys who reviewed, specially **.13

**I own nothing but the character of Amanda, well kind of.. **

**Chapter 2, ****Oh my!**

_**September 14, Dear diary**_

_How can a guy be this perfect? _

_1. He's polite._

_2. He's GORGEOUS! _

_3. He plays the piano better than anyone!_

_4. He's not like the rest of the guys, they all throw themselves all over me!_

_I've got a crush on a guy, and his name is NOT Jacob Black! _  
_And btw, IM 15!!!!!!!! YAY, not a kid anymore! _

_Love your Bella!_

I was sitting in my room listening to some Taylor Swift songs; they always inspired my own songs. Though right now, I just couldn't get my mind of Edward Cullen.

Amanda came jumping through my door. "OMG! Bella, did you just sing with that new guy today, like Jessica told me!!??" She cried out, still jumping up and down. That girl really needed to calm down.

"Yes, I did. He was really good at the piano." I said, as Amanda giggled.

"AW! That is so seriously cute! Is he as hot as Jess said? We totally need to invite him over some day; do you have G and T tomorrow? Omg! I need to call Jess again." She talked to herself and looked at me with her big brown eyes in between, and smiled the smile. yeessh! That girl really needed to calm down.

As much as I loved my sister, she could be annoying sometimes. Okay scratch that, she could be annoying ALL he time!

I made my way from the desk, to my bed, picked up my guitar and started to play among with the song Love Story. When the song ended - my sister was nowhere to bee seen, so I decided to finish up the homework I'd started some hours earlier.

** Next day **

"Do you want to skip Biology today Bella?" Jessica said. As much as I wanted to I knew I couldn't.

"Sorry I can't, we have a test in Bio next week…" I muttered. I locked my locker, said bye to Jess and went into the Bio classroom just as the second bell rung.

I noticed a certain bronze haired guy sitting at the free seat by my desk. So Mr. Carlson had found me a lab partner. CRAP! And I thought the teacher liked me enough to let me work on my own! Again: CRAP!!! Well at least my partner could have been somebody way worse...

Being me, the clumsy girl, I managed to stumble on my way to the table. I was expecting to hit the floor pretty hard, but to strong arms caught me.

"A little clumsy are we?" He smirked.

"It's not my fault I was born without coordination!" I grinned back at him, when he let go of me as he realized I could stand myself.

"When miss Swan and Mr. Cullen are done, we will start the class" Mr. Carlson hinted.

God! How embarrassing! "Sorry!" We both said. The class started and was more boring than ever. I caught Edward looking at me several times during class. What was he looking at? Every time I caught him he looked up at the blackboard again. When the class finally ended we both went to our locker which happened to be not far away from each other. What a surprise. I grinned to myself, and he saw it.

"Do I get to hear the joke?" Edward asked.

"It's just funny how it seems like fate is bringing us together." I almost said, but I didn't. Instead I just said something lame as "Oh it's nothing." He looked at me amused and grinned back. We walked together to Gifted and Talented only to discover that everyone was there already.

I decided to work on some of my songs today instead of singing with Edward, I borrowed a guitar from the teacher and started playing on my song 'Mary's son Oh my my my' **(A\N, Taylor Swift song, but lets pretend It's Bella's). **

_She said, I was seven and you were nin__e.  
_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I_

_Oh my my my my_

_I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said oh my my my…_

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside til the morning light_

_Oh my my my my_

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_

_You said I do and I did too_

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

_After all this time, you and I_

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky, oh my my my._

I was done with my song, finally. I'd been working on this song for a long time now, so it being done was just wonderful! Edward saw how happy I was, he stopped playing and looked at me like he was trying to think of something to say.

"Bella do you have a car?" he asked.

"Um, no why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted a ride with me home." He smiled and gave me a pout face.

"Ok, I'll ride with you." I told him. And the pout turned to a HUGE grin.

**Well the second chapter was pretty short, I hope you liked it.**

**Read and Review!!! HugsAndKisses3**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI, guys! chapter 3 is up.. soon huh? I'm very proud of my "writing so fast", well so I know It's short, but It's only the car ride.. and IT's not that far to Bella's house.**

**Id like once again to thank my wonderful "beta" **TheaWilhelmine..** I _LOVE_ you so much _sweetie_. and thakes to nikki cullen 13**** for her wonderful reviews! **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**I own nothing, but myself!**

**Chapter 3, car ride:**

After class Edward met me by my locker. We walked to his car together. There was a pretty awkward silence between us. His car was a shiny new Volvo. It stood out compared to all the others old cars here at Forks High school.

"So, Edward, why did you guys move up here?" I was the one to break the silence.

"My father got questioned about a chief spot at the hospital and my mother loves green nature so when they found a pretty house it didn't take long before we decided to move. Only we had one problem my brother and sister were both in serious relationships, and they would never leave their loved ones, who happens to be twins. So they decided to move along." He spoke without a break.

Did this mean he didn't have a girlfriend? Of course I didn't dare to ask, but I didn't know what else to say when my mind was busy wondering about it.

"No, I didn't have a girlfriend; you looked like you wanted to ask." He said, ok so now he could read minds or something?

"Was it that obvious? " I asked nervous.

"No I just think it's easy to read faces, especially yours."

"Oh, okay. So you were like the fifth wheel or something?" I glanced out of the window after I asked, to afraid of embarrassing myself.

"Yeah, I guess so; I mean they are very nice to me like I'm a part of the group. It's nice to have them cause they're always there for me." Edward spoke casually, with no hint of nervousness in his voice. "How about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, we broke up a year ago, when he moved to La push. His mother died in a car accident and his father didn't want to live in the same house anymore because he felt like she was haunting them. She was like a second mother to me so miss her a lot." I said as the thoughts of Jake and his mother entered my mind again, as it had used to do every night. "We're just friends now. After his mothers death he kind of became a player when it came to girls. He never had one for more than a week at the time, and sometimes he even dated two girls at the same time."

Edward looked sad now. "I'm so sorry for his and your loss. Was he ever with you and another girl at the same time?"

"Yes, that was the main reason we spilt up. I caught him with other girls all the time. In the beginning I forgave him because I knew he had a hard time, but after a little while I just gave up on him. I think that was what we needed, a break from each other, cause now we're really good friends again. Of course I get mad at him when he brings girls to my house." I totally opened up for Edward; I'd never talked about Jacob and mine relationship to anyone before. Not even Jessica. It was just he was so nice and all, and he really showed me that he cared!

"I'm sorry." he said in an empathizing sound which made me go all aw, at him.

"I haven't forgiven him yet and I just wish he could rethink what he says before he says it. Cause he has this thing where he's making me look like a fool in front of his girls."

"I don't really know what to say, I mean I've already used up the 'I'm sorry' line. I guess all I can say is that I hope it will get better." We were in front of my house now. The funny GPS in his car had found the way while we talked. "Well I guess this is goodbye for today, see yah tomorrow at school" I walked out the door and into my house.

There standing by the living room door was the one and only, _Jacob Black._

_**READ AND REVIEW! It makes my day!**  
_


	5. Chapter 5, Thank you!

**Heym guys! this chapter is all about Drama! he, he.. read and find out.**

**disclaimer- I own my keyboard were I just learned how to play Bella's lullaby.  
**

**Chapter 4, Thank you!**

"Jake what are you doing here?" I walked over to give him a hug, when it hit me. He smelled like alcohol. "Because I want you to fuck me!" I took two steps back and froze. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me against him. "Don't. You're drunk Jake, you don't know what you're doing." I cried out. He didn't answer me, just pulled me closer. He grabbed my face and pulled his lips to mine. I tried to fight him, but he was to strong. "LET ME GO!" I cried out again. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth, making it impossible for me to breathe. I didn't know what to do, so I followed my instincts and kicked him between his legs. He screamed in pain and fell together at the floor, protecting the place I'd hit, with his hands.

I ran upstairs, into the bathroom and locked the door. I pulled my phone up from the pockets of my jacket. My hands were shaking as I dialed Charlie's number.

"Dad, you have to come and help me, Jake's here and his drunk and I don't know what to do!" I cried while speaking, the tears where streaming down my face.

"Bella get out of there, I'm In La Push. I'm on my way but it will take time! I'll get someone from the station to get there. Baby hang out, I'm on my way!" He said, I could hear the fear in his voice.

_Edward_ I thought! He wasn't far away! I searched his name on my phone list. Thank god we exchanged phone numbers in class. "Pick up – pick up!" I thought out loud.

"Bella?" his voice was happy. "Edward, can you come back? Jake's here and he's drunk and really scary. I kicked his jewel, and I'm in the bathroom and I'm afraid of getting out because I know he's coming upstairs any time, and Dad's all the way down in La push-"I froze as Jacob's voice was back "Bella open the door! I know you're in there!" I almost dropped my phone, but Edward's voice made me focus. "I'm on my way I'll be there in a few minutes!"

"Thanks" I said. "Get something to block the door and get away from it" He ordered me.

I hung up and pulled out the chair from my make-up table. I was close to blind, the tears was making my eyes all blurry.

The knocking kept going until the door banged up with a thunder.

Jacob didn't look happy at all! His eyes were filled with anger. He got into the bathroom and grabbed me. He started kissing me again, tracing my lips with his tongue. He ripped my shirt off, and then went for my pants. I screamed and tried to get free but it didn't help, he was too strong. "Come on Bella, work with me." He growled. "Listen to me! You're drunk Jacob, you don't know what you're doing!" I cried. He didn't respond because he was too busy taking off his own clothes while holding me, so I wouldn't run. He dragged me down so I was sitting on the floor, kissing my stomach, moving his lips up to my neck, and then to my lips again. I felt his hand slipping into my panties, and then pushing two fingers inside me. I cried out in pain. He kept pushing his fingers in and out of me. He took his hand out from my panties and pulled them into my mouth.

"Taste you juices Bells," He demanded. He stuck his finger so deep into my mouth that I threw up. Jacob just laughed.

He leaned over me to take of my bra.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Edward came running inside. He pulled Jacob off me, almost throwing Jake into the wall. "Bella," Edward ordered. "Get out of the room, I don't want you too see this." I couldn't move. I was frozen. I couldn't find my voice, it was far gone.

"Who do think you are?" Jacob growled, he didn't seem to understand what was happening. Edward started punching Jacob's stomach, but Jake wasn't weak. He knocked Edward right in the face making Edward falling down on the floor. He got up quickly and punched Jacob back.

Finally dad came bursting in the door, two other cops were following him.

He went straight to me, while the other two stopped Jacob and Edward.

"Bella, honey are you okay?" he pulled me up in his arms, carried me into my room. I was sitting on my bed, only wearing underwear. He quickly packed me inn with blankets to cover me up. I sat there finally realizing what had just happened. _My best friend had tried to rape me. _

Charlie sat down next to me, putting one arm around my shoulder. "You're safe now Bella, I'm here." I wasn't crying anymore. I gathered all of my power to speak.

"I-I-I" I started. Then I remembered Edward. "Da-ad, where's Edward?" I stuttered.

Charlie knew who he was, everyone knew the new guys in a town like this.

"I don't know, do you want me to go find him?" Charlie asked carefully.

I nodded, saving my voice. A while time after Edward came trough the door, his eye was already swollen, his lip was bleeding and his hands weren't pretty either.

He sat down beside me, I was about to take my hand in his, but then I saw his wrist, it was blue and swollen. It had to be broken. I sighed, relaxing my head to his chest. He'd saved me.

None of us said anything. We just sat there, enjoying the silence. I didn't want to think about what could have happened, if he had not arrived in the right time. The tears started building up in my eyes again, and I started sobbing.

"Bella, it's okay. Jacob's going to the station now. You're safe." He assured me, stroking my head with his good hand. "Thank you." I whispered.'

**READ AND REVEW! please! I know you're reading it! just please! 3 **

**HugsAndKisses3  
**


	6. Athours note

Hey yall!

I'm so sorry, I'm going to get out the next chapter as soon as I can.

I'm in the middle of all end of term tests, all paper deliver ins. and it's just to much.

If I write another chapter now, it would seriousely SUCK!

please don't forget this story because of the time it takes.

thank you for reding it, and for those of you who review and add me. I love you guys! all of you!

HugsAndKisses

Kristin


	7. Chapter 6, damn, that bell!

**SUPRISE! I managed to write another chapter so quick!**

**I'm soo proud, hehe. just kidding, whatever.  
**

**I'm sorry abaout the time it took, it was hard for me to consetrate on writing now that as I said in the aouthors note I have soo much to do. I'm doing my very best, and I promise that I'll atleast update once in a month,**

**hopefully a lot fatser. TheaWilhelmine- I LOVE YOU! you're the best ever, and this story would suck without you! see yah at friday!  
**

**Chapter 5, damn, that bell.**

That was and would always be the last time I saw Jacob Black.

At least I hoped so. Billy decided to send him to Norway to isolate him from his friends here.

Norway's was this country at the other side of the planet almost. And I was glad he was going to be so far away. It made me feel like I could finally relax, but I still missed the old him so much. I'd spent two days at home instead of going to school; afraid of what people would think about my bruises and marks. The time alone had inspired me to write another song. Breathe (**AN: by a certain artist I LOVE Taylor Swift, what a big surprise)** it was about how much I missed him, the old him. And how hard it was for me to let him go.

I see your face in my mind as I drive away

'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way

People are people and sometimes we change our minds

But it's killing me to see you go after all this time

Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm

Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie

It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see

'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down

Now I don't know what to be without you around

And we know it's never simple, never easy

Never a clean break, no one here to save me

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe

Without you, but I have to

Breathe

Without you, but I have to

Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt

Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve

People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out

Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out

And we know it's never simple, never easy

Never a clean break, no one here to save me

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe

Without you, but I have to

Breathe

Without you, but I have to

It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend

Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me

It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend

Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me

And we know it's never simple, never easy

Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh

I can't breathe

Without you, but I have to

Breathe

Without you, but I have to

Breathe

Without you, but I have to

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry

I was going to school today. Charlie made me go. After the almost rape, Edward had promised me that we wouldn't tell anybody about it. No matter what happened I would not tell anyone. Not even my best friends because I knew they would blame me and make me the "bad" guy.

All the makeup in the world wouldn't be enough to hide all of my bruises. So I knew people would see them. When I got to school I saw Edward standing by his brother's car. I walked over to him and said "Hi".

"You're back." He smiled. "How are you?"

"Better, but I sure wish my bruises would disappear." I sighed.

We walked together to my first class.

"You know everyone is staring at us." I said.

"Not him, he's just looking." Edward joked.

I smiled amused, what a genius, he made my day before it really started.

"Bella! You're back! Where have you been?" Jessica came running towards me. "Oh My God!" she said as she saw my face. "What did you do to your face?? It look's like you've ran into a brick wall or something. What happened?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about." I said.

"Do not tell me Bella Swan is afraid of what people would think of her. Oh god. No fucking way! And you're all over Cullen! I saw you walking in here together. DID HE DO THIS TO YOU!???" she blurted out.

"NO" I cried out. "I said I don't want to talk about it!" Damn, did she have to be such a control freak? "Well if you're not telling me I'm going to make sure you'll regret it!" she sneered.

And that's just what she did. When I walked to lunch later that day, I noticed how everyone was looking ugly and bitchy at me. There was one table that didn't backstab me: the Cullen's.

Edward waved to me, and I walked over to his table and sat down.

"Hi I'm Alice." Alice was a tiny girl with spiky dark hair, beautiful eyes, and clothes that looked like she had stolen from a celebrity's closet. Beside her was a boy with honey blond curls, cute face and he was hot! At the other side of the table was two persons, one of them a tall beautiful girl with blond hair, she was probably the most gorgeous girl I'd ever seen.

Beside her a big, tall, muscular, and actually pretty boy sat. So this was the Cullen's and Hale's.

"Hi" I smiled back at her.

"Do you know what Jess has said about me?" I asked Edward, but it was the big guy who answered. "Yeah, she says you have been away from school because you've been busy with banging this thirty year old guy." He laughed. "I know you didn't do that because Eddie-boy over here says he wouldn't let you do that." He smirked, and leaned over the table to whisper to me "I think he is kind of obsessed with you." Aw how cute.

"Way to go Em." Edward murmured sourly. His face had a shade of red all over. And I could se the embarrassment in his eyes.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Eddie-boy?" What a nickname.

"Emmett's my brother and his hobby is to make fun of me." He laughed, smiling a wonderful crocked smile.

When lunch was over we walked to class together, Edward and I.

"Did your brother tell the truth when he said that you were obsessed with me?" I asked him, looking down; afraid of meeting his gaze.

"Don't think I'm a stalker or something, but yeah." he said. "Do you want to know what I thought the first time I saw you?" I asked.

I looked up, meeting his eyes. Feeling like I was looking right into his soul. He nodded and smiled. " I though you were a Greek god, you are the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen. And then you're not only hot, but you're smart and talented and you saved me." I said.

"I didn't see you before I heard your voice. I though somebody had left the radio on, when I heard the most amazing and silky voice ever. And then I met you and you were and are beautiful, and we sang together and fitted so perfectly with our voices. How can I not be obsessed with you?" he asked. He leaned closer to me, as I was about to reach up and kiss him, the second bell rang. "Damn it! We're going to be late for biology." I said, took his hand in mine and made him run with me to class.

**Ohh, close huh? **

**Thankes for reading, now com'on I know you've read it :P please review! it makes my day, I promise I'll answer you if you are wondering about something, anything!**

**HugsAndKisses, Kristin.  
**


	8. Chapter 7, talent show

**Hei! I know this chapter has taken an awful lot of time. but I have my reasons.  
I've been in the middle of semester ending and we had tests and exams in evey class.**

**but now there only two more weeks before schools out here in norway. so I am going to update a lot more often in the future. PROMISE!**

**Please read my story. I really put a lot of work into it.**

***~*~***

**disclaimer - I wish I did but I own nothing at all. like totaly!  
**

Chapter 6:

_Forsk high talent show, have you gotten a talent? wan't to show the world?_

_the winner of our talent show, will be in the state championchip, and then in the national!_

_Sign on here:_

"Forks is into the natinal talent show. Yay, I'm so going to join." I thought to myself. And then it occourd me, what if Edward and I join together. we would have a big chance at winning, that's only if theres pro- jugders. the holde student mass at forks high hated me, and why? well Jess had spread out this rumor about me banging a 30 year old dude, and how aful I am, and that I'm such a hooker. I haven't even lost my virginity yet, but it was close when Jacob tried to rape me.

I was meeting Edward by my locker before G and T class today, I hoped that the almost kiss that happened yeasterday woulndn't make it like all akward.

"Hey Edward!" I greeted him.

"Hey Bella" he smiled back. "Ready for class?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you about something first." I said nervously.

"Okay, what's up?" he asked, looking all hottie as usual.

"Um did you know Forks has a talent show?"

"No, not really, why are you asking?"

"well I just had this idea, that it would be fun to join, and if we did it together we could actually have a pretty great chance." I blurted.

"That sounds like fun." God why did he have to look so good and be so nice to me!

"really? So we are doing it?" I asked to make sure I didn't make a fool out of myself.

"yeah, are we making a new song? or do you have one that we can use?"

"I don't have any finished songs that would fit, but I'm working on this song that might work." I picked the piece of paper with the songtext on, up from my pocket and handed it to Edward. I studied his face while he read it. he seemed ti smile, and like it.

Keep believing in yourself and your special dreams:

there will be challenges to face  
and changes to make in your life  
and it is up to you to accept them.  
'constantly keep yourself headed  
in the right direction for you.  
It may not be easy at times,  
but in those times of struggle  
you will find a stronger sense  
of who you are  
and you will also see yourself  
developing into the person  
You have always wanted to be.

It's your dreams, whom makes you who you are.  
it's your believes that makes you strong  
whitout yourself by your own side  
you can not make it that far.  
so Keep believing in yourself and your special dreams  
and you will see that everything can be easy.

Damn! "It was very good, very interesting." I could hear Edward chuckle beside me.

"Did you and mister Cullen here have a little note you wanted to share with the rest of the class, Mr. Cullen?" this time it was my turn to chuckle.

"Nothing special. Only some information bout the talent show, but I don't think you guys would like t hear about our song plans."

"Bella, this song is really good!" Yepp, he liked it. Yaay!

"Thanks" I said before we walked to biology.

We sat down and a few seconds later, came the teacher into the class.

"Hello class!" he greeted us. "Today we're going to watch a movie about fruit."

The hole class moped, a movie about fruit. That sounds interesting. Okay who am I kidding.

This is going to be soo boring. Then a note slipped in right in front of me.¨

Edward - We are soo going to win this talent show. Your song was amazing.

Bella - haha.. Only if you help me find a melody for the song.

Edward - how about we go to my house after school today and work on it?

Bella - sounds good, but I need a guitar to learn the melody on. Do you have one at your house?

Edward - no, sorry L

Bella - kay, well just stop by my house before we go to you and pick up mine.

Edward - okay, deal!

Bella - Deal.

5 min later.

Bella - are you watching the movie?

Edward - Nope, we saw it t my last school. You?

Bella - nope, it's boring as hell.

Edward - did cute little Bella just cuss?

Bella - ooh shut up!

The movie stopped and the light when on.

"I hope you all like the movie, and that all of you paid detention to it, or what miss Swan?"

Damn! "It was very good, very interesting." I could hear Edward chuckle beside me.

"Did you and mister Cullen here have a little note you wanted to share with the rest of the class, Mr. Cullen?" this time it was my turn to chuckle.

"Nothing special. Only some information bout the talent show, but I don't think you guys would like t hear about our song plans." Edward smiled wonderfully over at the teacher.

"How about we discuss your song plans today after school, in detention! And it's not a question, and while you're there why don't you bring miss Swan along."

Whaaat? no freaking way! I got detention! Cullen are so dead right now!

The bell rang and we left the classroom, I walking infront of Edward, oh I was mad! Reeealy mad!

"Bella! wait up. why are you runnning away from me?" Edward half yelled afterme as I started going faster.

I stopped, turned and put on the Bella not so happy face. "We're in detention you moron! Charlie is going to snap at me! he's goingt o say that I can't be around boys because they make me act stupid and teenagerish." I wasn't really shure if tennagerish was a real word.

"Bella? are you blaming me for this?" He was starting to sound a bit sad or disapointed.

"Yes! why the heck did you have to talk to him all goofy as you did? why couldn't you just be polite and say what he wanted to hear as you always does?"

I turned and walked away from him. letting him satnd there, all alone in the middle of the hall. People had watched our little scene.

I ran to the nearest bathroom, and locked myself inside.

I know I overreacted, but hello!? I have NEVER gotten detention before. and it wasn't eve my fault.

************~*~*~**************

after sitting in the girls bathroom for a long time, I knew I had to get my ass out of there and get to detention.

Edward was already in there, when I came. I sat down as far away from him as I could manage.

not even giving him the slightest look or contact him at all.

**give me an R, give me an E, give me a V, give me a I, give me a E, give me a W. what is that? REVIEW! REVIEW! so common and just review!**

** every review makes my day! so please do it! **(I promise to answer every question. and if there is any mistakes do tell me!)

**HugsAndKisses**

**Krisso94**

_**P.S. **hei thea min, hvis du leser dette, sorry for at jeg ikke sendte det til deg først, men du var ikke på msn og jeg var litt utolmodig med å legge ut. sorry!_

_Elsker deg snuppa xD  
_


	9. Chapter 8, I'm sorry

**This is not a real chapter just a shortcut, because I couln't write more at the chapter. I tried my best but it would not work. so instead of keeping you waiting I putting this out now.**

**Chapter 8, I'm sorry!**

I was on my way through the front door of my house when I as nearly attacked my little Amanda "Bella, there is a letter for you!!" she yelled.

"From who?" I asked curios about it because it made her so high.

She rolled her eyes and said "When did I become a psychic?"

I just stared at her, because she always said that when she though I asked her a stupid question.

I went into the kitchen an found the letter, wow, that was a hell lot of stamps.

I opened the envelope and read it closely:

_Dear Bella._

_Don't hate me! I miss you too much._

_Here is an update from Norway (were I am now) if you want to know how it is here:_

_It isn't nearly as bad as I though it would be. The weather isn't much different from forks just a little bit more sunny in the summer actually. The country is very rich and at my school (witch is the newest school in Norway) every student get a PC at the beginning of the semester and we use it in every class. This school is not like American school at all. _

_We have groups of students after age (8grade's a b c d, 9grade a b c). And there is not different student in each of my classes its all the same and we have the same classroom for every class to. Unless we have music, or classes like that._

_Tell Edward I'm sorry too, and tell him thanks for saving you!_

_Even though this place rocks! I miss you hell of a lot._

_Love you forever, Jacob._

That was the old Jake. The guy who cared about my feelings: The one who had I love you Bella, as his favourite sentence. It was too late. The new he was still in there, and just because of a letter I would not take him back or talk to him.

I kept the letter. Added it to my box under my bed were I also kept my songs.

I have so much bad luck it's scary. today at school we had nothing to do so we went outside to play soccer, and I managed to kick this guys ankel so I almost broe MY TOE!!!

it hurts like hell! :S

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!

please visit my twilight site: .com


	10. Chapter 9, just a big mess

**as usual, sorry it took so long. I was at my summershouse with no internett.**

**Thea, love u! whitout you this story would be unreadeble. (chek out her story "Fix You"-"TheaWilhelmine"**

**I own nothing, but Amanda. my favorite babe!  
**

"You kept working on the song, huh? Nice!"

What the hell? I jumped up from my bed. How did Edward get into my room?

"You fucking scared my ass!" I said, he looked hurt.

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you. I came here to apologize."

"You don't have to, I over reacted. It's just that I haven't ever gotten detention and I have some serious PMS today."

I walked over to where he as standing. He didn't look very happy.

"Is something bothering you? Has something happened? You look so miserable." He walked over to my bed and sat down, clapping his hand on the seat beside him, signalling for me to sit there.

"That was my first detention, too. My father didn't like it. He got all crazy, telling me that this behavior is not what I need to get into college. But that wasn't the worst part. He said that before we moved to forks I would never have done that. He blamed you." He clenched his fists together. "I slapped him in the middle of his face. I've never been so mad at him ever. Afterwards I just run out and drove here. And now I don't want to go back ever again."

He hated his dad because of me? Oh my F***ing god!

" Hey, I don't know what kind of relationship you have with your father, but I'm pretty sure it's going to work out just fine. Okay?"

His face lit up bit. "Yeah." he smiled. "So, did you wanna work on that song?" He teased. Trying to break the tension.

"Yeah, since we only have the text and no melody. We have to decide a lot. Like fast or slow, will we put the most in the lyrics and the singing or do we want the melody to be centre of the song?" I asked.

"I vote for the lyrics," And then he smiled that dazzling smile. "What? Don't look at me like that. You know that lyric is good. We need to get the words out to the audience."

Okay so he's saying that, hmmm… I have no idea. He's just too dazzeling!

"I think we should make the song into a duet. You know, like that song, 'what friends are for'. That's beautiful and if we could make this song something like that we could rock the stage." I smiled at my own words.

"I like your ideas," he said. "Let's get to work."

E-POV:

_The field was filled with flowers. I walked and walked. It seemed like I had been walking for days. Then I saw her.  
_

_Her brown silky hair was floating like waves in the wind.  
_

_The most amazing song came from her mouth. She looked so familiar. But where had I seen her before. I walked up to her, getting a closer look.  
_

_The girl turned and smiled to me. Her eyes were brown, like chocolate milk. She looked like an angel. My angel.  
_

_"Wh-who are you?" I stuttered.  
_

_"I'm Bella, you know me." Just think hard, I've seen her before! But where?  
_

_"Bella!" And the it all got to me._

*~*~*

"Edward, I'm sorry to wake you up, but your parents are here."

Bella's soft voice woke me up. I sat up and looked around.

DAMN! I fell asleep in Bella's bed.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked groggily.

"Your parents are here." Oh Hell!

What are they doing here?

"It's going to be okay Edward. Trust me."

Could I stay at Bella's house forever? She's so sweet and nice and loving. She's been trough so much lately, and still she always has gotten that big grin on her face. Se's like the female version of Emmett. And boooy that is scary.

We walked down stairs, Bella as beautiful and loving as always and me just looking smug.

"Edward, honey, there you are! Promise me to never ever go away like that again." My mother said.

B-POV

"Mom I was just around the block." I noticed that Edward kept staying close to me. Like he was afraid of them. So I did what I felt needed. I took his hand, making sure nobody saw it; I placed them behind mine and his back. And I

squeezed his hand trying to tell him it would be okay.

"Bella, Edward why don't we all go sit together by the coffee table," My mother(Renée) said.

Mom and dad sat in their usual good chairs, Edward's parents sat in the "big" couch, and Edward and I on the small couch.

"I might as well start with introducing people," Edward said. "Bella this is Esme my mother, and this is my father Carlisle." I could feel his body tensing up, just by saying his father's name. Then his father spoke up "Edward, son I'm sorry!

You know I only want what's best for you."

"Maybe, sometimes you should just let me decide what's best for me." Edward sneered.

"Kids these days don't know what's best for them." Carlisle said.

"Dad I'm sixteen, I know that I'm still a kid in many ways. But I know what people I can be with who will not ruin my future." Edward was growing tenser.

"High school relationships never work out. They always end horrible." And then it broke loose. Now it was my mothers turn to speak up, and this would not be good I thought.

"Dr. Cullen, can I just inform you that Charlie here and I met at high school. And that we got married right after graduation. And that was because I got unexpected pregnant with Bella." what? "Mom, you told me I was made at your honey

moom! You lied to me?" Now it was my turn to get angry. Everybody started shouting at each other, and then.

"Hey y'all, I'm home." Amanda seemed to be home.

She came stumbeling into the livingroom.

"Oh, hey everybody, whats up?" she said, everyone looked up at her and when she notced the tension in the room she blushed and ran up the satirs to her room.

"Okay, I'm getting out of here!" I said, and got up.

"Please don't leave me behind." Edward mumbled and follwes quicly after me before I got away.

We both walked outside before our parents could protest.

"Got your car here?" I asked him.

"Yup, wanna go for a ride?"

"Oh, hell yeah!"

We got into the car and drove all the way to port angels, where we found a cute café.

"What are we doing here?" Edward asked me.

"You haven't eaten in many hours."

"Oh I lost track of time 'cause I fell asleep."

My mind wandered to what he'd said while sleeping.

Angel, I was his Angel.

**okay, I will not post another chapter befoe I get atleast 5 reviews! Soooo REVIEW!!!**


End file.
